


Internet History

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve turned out to be into the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet History

This was by far the sexiest thing Steve had ever suggested. 

Your hero might have found your internet history, and he might have found the videos relating to threesomes, and he might have told you that they made him ridiculously turned on. You couldn't believe all the kinks you had discovered about Steve since living together, but you were definitely not disappointed in any of them. Especially not this specific suggestion. 

Steve had cornered you in your shared bedroom, all muscle and intent, and told you that he had something for you. He used one of his softest ties as a blindfold after stripping you with loving hands, then led you to the bed. 

"Sit" he commanded, purring under his breath. "I'll be back with your surprise."

Your body hummed with anticipation-You two had of course talked about this before hand, and you were more than fine with the idea of having two men inside you as long as Steve was. He promised that he was going to get someone you both knew and trusted, and you trusted Steve. 

You wrung your hands as you waited, heard the front door open and close, and sat up straighter, hoping your blush wasn’t as dark as it felt. You sat on display for whoever it was Steve had picked, naked and very aroused by the prospects of what was about to happen. 

Two pairs of footsteps entered the room, one the light footsteps of your Steve, and the other a much heavier footfall, almost like he was wearing heavy boots. Or weighed more than the average man. 

“She likes almost everything.” You heard Steve assure the newcomer. “I know most of the videos had girls with…dicks in their mouths and, you know, between their legs…” Ah, there was the awkward Steve you had been waiting for. The other man laughed, a deep sound, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Cocks in their gorgeous mouths and pretty pussies, right, Steve?” 

Bucky?!

You immediately pulled your arms up to cover your breasts, and crossed your legs tightly, trying to hide yourself. You heard a growl, felt a metal hand grab one of your wrists and a flesh one at the other, and your arms were yanked away from your chest. 

“Show off those gorgeous tits for us.” Bucky commanded, and you allowed your arms lax in his grip. Another pair of hands rested at your knees, uncrossing your legs just gently enough to tell you it was Steve, but forcefully enough to remind you that he wasn’t in the mood for you to play coy.

That was how it started. Steve allowed Bucky to do most of the talking, to say the words that he still (despite practice) couldn’t get out without stuttering, and Bucky let Steve do most of the manhandling of you. 

Said manhandling was how you ended up where you were now-Sandwiched between Steve and Bucky. 

Bucky was underneath you, laying on his back on the bed with your back to him, his face buried in the crook of your neck and whispering praises to you. You had your legs spread wide, Bucky deep in your ass while Steve fucked your other hole, panting as they took you rough and fast. Steve leaned over you, pulling your knees up farther as he kissed the breath from you. 

“God, Steve, she’s so tight…You’re a lucky man…” Bucky groaned near your ear, bucking hard up against you again. 

You whimpered, squirming between them. You were so _full_. 

“She’s been dreaming about this.” Steve said, and you looked up into his darkened blue eyes. He had taken the tie off you so you could strip both men, marveling at their toned bodies and of course, their…above average manhoods. “She’s wanted two men in her since I met her, even before that, I’m sure.” Steve was just good enough at being a bit degrading, and you bit at his lower lip.

“I bet she’d even love a third cock in her mouth.” Bucky sucked on your neck, and you tilted your head for him as Steve gripped your hips, pumping harder and harder. 

Your nails left red half-moons in Steve’s shoulderblades as you came again, and both super soldiers only smirked and doubled their efforts as you screamed into Steve’s mouth. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this with that few orgasms, pretty.” Bucky purred. “We’re…ng…supersoldiers. We won’t tire that quick.”

You were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
